Me and Their Children
by Lain Fyrs
Summary: I always had mixed feelings as I watched them. Happy that they thought they were mine, but guilty for the same reason.- Discontinued. Sorry!
1. prologue

_It was just another summer night._

_The guards at the Konoha gate were half asleep, surrounded by unfinished paperwork and assorted junk food. The only conscious guard was lazily drawing pictures on her fellow workers face, not paying attention at all to her duties. She was deciding how she would spend the next day without being noticed by him as the sun crept out from the horizon, illuminating her surroundings. It was only then that she noticed the stumbling character headed towards her._

_Suddenly fully awake, she watched as the figure slowly approached, visibly exhausted. It wasn't until the person fell that she stood up to greet him or her. As she ran over to the body, she realized it was a girl, clutching her stomach and breathing heavily, with the smell of blood and sweat surrounding her._

_She hoisted the girl to her feet, yelling to her partner and guiding her to the hospital, unsure of what else to do._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The young pink haired girl had just finished a rough day. With 5 severed limbs and one perverted old man with arthritis, she had to take several breaks just so she wouldn't strangle her next patient._

_The bell for the emergency section ringed, and she groaned expecting another idiot kid who hurt himself trying to copy the ninja's tree climbing or standing on water tricks. But was surprised to see the night guard there, holding a girl._

_She ran over taking the girl, and lifting her onto a bed, she was no amateur doctor, and she knew this wasn't the time to be feeling sorry for herself. This girl was pregnant, maybe 7 months._

_And she was in labor._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_It had been five hours since they had started to operate, and they were finally done. The baby was small, very small, and would have to stay in the hospital for at least a month, but the mother was worse off. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, and she refused to go to sleep. The doctor finally gave in and held the child out to her._

_Despite his small size, he was a beautiful boy, and would surely be an eye catcher when he grew up. He already had a rough patch of dark hair on his head, and although she had only seen them for a moment, obsidian eyes had stared back into her own emerald ones, before closing._

_The mother, who breathing had become quite shallow, and spoke only 2 words before closing her eyes, forever._

"…_Sanosuke………Uchiha"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well there's the prologue! It really sucks I know, but oh well.

Dunno when I'll get chapter 1 out, but lets pray I get it soon!

this is actually the second time uploading this part, i had some problems with the story so i had to restart the stupid thing.


	2. Secrets and Suspicion

Sorry this took so long. Never got around to continuing it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Secrets and Suspicions._

I always had mixed feelings as I watched them. Happy that they thought they were mine, but guilty for the same reason.

The story was that I had 3 children. The oldest was Sanosuke, with his dark hair and eyes, which I told him came from his father. I technically wasn't lying then. My one fear was that when he was old enough, his lineage would show itself, and he would come for him. Next was Kei, who I took from a dead mother and my pleading sensei, with his dark brown eyes and the silver hair he insisted on putting into outrageous styles. And last was Mirai, the daughter of my older brother, who perished with her mother during a mission. She was the easiest to call my child, with the same eyes as mine, and my father and brother's brown hair.

It had been 10 years since the day Sanosuke's mother came to Konoha, pregnant with his child. I knew that someday he would inherit his clan's skill, and that there was no way he could hide it from him. From his father.

From _Sasuke……_

The name still sent shivers down my spine and anger flooding through my veins. Sometime when I looked at his son I saw his cold eyes staring back at me, from the ruins in the desert as he looked down on me and Naruto. I felt the cold, hard chill from the bench which he left me on, all those years ago. And I remembered the pure anger and sadness I had as I saw the result of him fulfilling his goals; the broken remains of his brother, and the woman who gave her life to give his clan an heir.

I hated him. More than I had ever hated anyone before.

But I could never hate the son. Not the son who I had raised since the day Tsunade came to my doorstep the day after the birth, holding him and asking me to take him so that he would never end up like those before him. Not the son who I watched with my other children, laughing, playing, not knowing the painful past and future around him. Not the son that someday would have to know the truth about who he was, and what his birth meant. Not my son.

I was afraid. Afraid that Sasuke would come for him, once he knew where he was and what had happened. He might have known for a very long time, and was waiting for the moment to take away what I had spent my life on, to take away my family. Sanosuke already knew he was different. And if he knew what his father had done, he would die from shame and grief. I was afraid of that. I was afraid that it would tear apart the family I had. It would take me away from Naruto and the others, thinking it was my fault, and from my children, who would feel betrayed that I had never told them the truth about any of them. I would die from sadness, if Sasuke didn't kill me when he came to take what was his.

So I kept it a secret. The only ones who knew the truth were the Rookie nine, team Gai, the Sand Trio and a select few others. The rest of the village only knew that I had given birth to the three of them and that the father had died on a mission, with nothing remaining of him.

There were rumors, there always were, of the history behind my children. I had to lie to keep who they were a secret. People wanted to know who it was who had walked into the village that night, they wanted to know what happened to the child that my sensei's wife had died to give birth to, even though it was enforced that he had died as well. They wanted to know how I had three children who were so close in age, but weren't far apart enough to be normal siblings, but not on the same day. So I lied some more and kept my secrets safe. But suspicion always follows secrets.

So my children were following, and Sanosuke was right behind me.

* * *

* * *

Its kinda short again, sorry. Next chap will take a lot less time that this one took, as school is almost over and I'll have lots of free time. So Rate and Review please, and give me some motivation dammit! the next one will have people talking...ooooooooh......


	3. One Lock Opened

Wow….. I actually started to write this less than a year after the last chapter…… it's a miracle. O.o…

Chapter 2

_One Lock Opened_

Sanosuke had already realized he was different than the rest of our makeshift family. No one had his dark hair and black eyes, or his skin and body type. He had already shown the signs of an Uchiha protégée and I knew it wouldn't be long before his eyes developed completely. I could cover up his appearance by saying that it was from his father, but once the bloodline traits appeared, the locks holding my chest of secrets would slowly open, one by one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey mom?" I heard from the living room as I stood in front of the stove cooking dinner, "How did dad die?" I turned to see Kei standing in the doorway, holding the picture of me and my supposed "late-husband". I sighed, remembering how many times I had been asked the same question. "He died on a mission just before Mirai was born." I replied, turning back to the now burning food. "_Shit…_" I thought to myself. It was hard to believe I was a mother of three by looking at the quality of my cooking. "Ok, but how come he doesn't look like me or Mirai." I groaned as he asked another question. "Heck, I don't even look like either of you!"

I smashed the pots into the sink and turned around to face him. "I've told you a thousand times Kei! You have your dad's mother's eyes and your hair is just a pigment problem. Just because you're related to us doesn't mean you'll have the same hair and eye colour!" I looked around at the kitchen. The pots were filled with unappetizing masses of liquid and the stove and countertops were covered with a weeks worth of kitchen disasters. I groaned inwardly as I imagined how long it would take to clean it all up. "_Looks like take out for dinner……again._" I thought to myself as I went to pick up the phone.

Kei opened his mouth to ask another question, but I cut him off. "Kei, do you want Chinese or pizza for dinner tonight?" Any thoughts of family were immediately wiped from his mind. He grinned at me. "Yesss….. No sludge for dinner tonight!" The grin disappeared as soon as he met my gaze. "Um…. I mean…. How about pizza?" he finished hastily. I had to chuckle at his behavior. It reminded me so much of days in the past filled with laughter, missions and a certain loud mouthed blond. I was suddenly hungry for ramen. I left my thoughts as I heard a groan from the other side of the room. "Pizza again? But we had that last week!" in the background I saw Kei stick his tongue out at his younger sister. "Can't we have something else for once? How about Sushi?"

I turned to consider her idea. Mirai had always been one for healthier options. She reminded me so much of myself when I was her age. Her green eyes were filled with the same eagerness as mine once held, and her brown hair was short and tied up just I had used to do during missions. I watched as she and Kei shouted insults at each other and soon Kei was on the floor with her sitting on him. They reminded me so much of me and Naruto. A flash of sadness suddenly took hold of me as Sanosuke entered the room. He walked the same way as my old partner did, and the look he had on his face as he watched his siblings was an exact copy. I sighed as I picked up the phone and called the local Sushi place, ignoring the cries of protest from the younger boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We ate in our usual manner that night. Kei and Mirai arguing over everything from which Hokage was better to who got the last piece of Tuna, while me and Sano (as I called him) watched them in silence, only interrupting when we deemed necessary. The meal was brought to an end when I separated the two younger siblings after a rice throwing fight broke out. After sending the two of them outside to get rid of that never ending energy they possessed, I dragged myself over to the kitchen to clean the mounting mess.

As I was putting the dishes away, I noticed Sano walk over to the picture of me and my husband and pick it up. Once again my fears of him knowing about my lies appeared. Did he know that the man who stood next to me was not the one who his physical attributes came from? Did he know that he, and the other two, had no blood connection to any of us? Did he know that I, right at this moment, was hiding so many things from him? And most of all, did he know who his father was? I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. There was no way he could know any of those things. I had worked too hard to let a single piece from my chest out from behind the countless locks that sealed our pasts.

He set the picture back down on the table and turned to walk back up the staircase to his room. Just as he stepped onto the landing, he turned back to me. "Mom," he started, looking at me in the eyes. "I know he's not my dad."

And thus, a lock clicked open and fell to the ground.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Whoo…… that was annoying. Guess who appears in the next chapter???? Not gonna be in Sakura's POV this time! Actually, noone who's actually appeared in the past 2 chapter is gonna be seen at all, sept in memories of course. Well Rate and Review pweeeze!


	4. The Hawk Makes Its Move

I'm actually really not sure about this chapter…. Might change it later. Btw, gotta get started now!

Chapter 3

_The Hawk makes its move._

"How much longer till we depart?"

"As long as it takes"

"As you wish, _Sasuke-Sama"_

* * *

_A hawk stood on a low lying branch as the last rays of the sun dissipated. Its eyes, still glowing from its reflection, looked for a path out the night sky.._

* * *

The forest was completely silent except for the sound of a fire crackling. Four silhouettes blocked the light from reaching the trees. If one watched closely they would have been able to see the silhouettes slowly move about to each other; the largest speaking to a seated one, the two smallest arguing then the smaller, female figure moving towards the seated. If one were to come closer, they would've been able to hear…

"Sasuke-sama" began the low voice of the largest member of the group. "I have talked to the birds, they say that the closest human settlement is at least a day's flight, or 2 days run. It would be best if we leave before dawn" the man waited for the seated person to reply. "I have already realized that Juugo." Sasuke replied, with a tint of annoyance in his voice. "We shall have more than enough time after we arrive at Konoha to complete the job." Juugo remained silent after this comment, knowing that what their leader decided was what they would do. The other two members were busy arguing, the exchange from their counterparts gone unnoticed. "Shut up you shitty woman!" exclaimed the silver haired sharp toothed man, leaning against an overlarge sword behind him. "Why don't you go that fucking whore house where you belong." A gasp was heard and the sound of boot hitting crotch was heard through the trees. "Watch it fish face, or I'll fry you!" screeched the red headed owner of the said boot. Sasuke and Juugo, long since bored of watching the other two's squabbles, turned back to the fire.

'_Soon." _Thought the dark haired man thought to himself. "_Soon the last part of my goals will be complete."_

It had taken much too long to find out where the woman bearing his child had run away to, and it had taken even longer to discover what had happened to the child. He still didn't know who was parenting over him, or even if he was still alive. But he knew that if he was, he would get him. _'Even if I have to kill someone to do so."_

Meanwhile the fight between the fish-like man and the red haired girl had become more violent. The girl, who had been at the advantage before, was now being lifted into the air by the man, who began laughing at her.

"Karin, Suigetsu, shut the hell up." Sounded a voice from the other side of the fire, causing the two to jump. "Y-Yes Sasuke-kun!" squeaked Karin, moving away as Suigetsu dropped her, neither wishing to unleash the anger of the speaker. Sasuke sighed, the two of them reminded him of days past with team 7. '_No'_ he shook his head, '_They have nothing to do with me anymore.'_

He stood up, looking towards the sky before turning to his companions. "Get up." He said sharply, "We're going" "But Sasuke-sama," quietly protested Juugo, "I thought we were not going to leave till dawn." He quickly backed away once seeing the obsidian eyes darken. The other two knew not to question his orders.

"We'll stop in the next town." Sasuke stated sharply, beginning to walk through the forest. "Then we go straight to our destination…"

'…._to Konoha'_

* * *

_The moon shone through a gap in the branches further up in the trees. The hawk turned towards the growing light and spread its wings. Breaking through the higher brambles, he soared out into the night sky as a group of people below appeared out onto a cold moor, the lights of a village glinting in the far distance……_

* * *

* * *

Um…. Was the F-word too much?

Yeah….. I didn't really enjoy writing this one…. I originally tried to write this in Sasuke's POV, but it just didn't work. Guess that's cuz I don't understand men's thoughts. I did enjoy writing the part about suigetsu and Karin. Laughed myself silly at the fish face part. (im cool that way). Ok….. I actually have no idea what im gonna do for the next part of the story. (heck, I still don't know how its gonna end!) so it might be quite a while before I can do anything.

Well the usual, rate and review (can you even rate on here?). oh and I appreciate peoples fav's but please review and stuff so I know what I need to work on. Its much more useful to work with.

Merci! Ciao

(yes my chapters are short… sowwy)


	5. Authors Note! Important!

**This Is Not A Chapter!**

I am very sorry to announce that Me and Their Children will be put on a permanent hiatus until further notice.

I have lost complete interest in this story and have chosen to instead pursue those that I will actually complete.

I am afraid I tried too early to write a long story and should have written some one-shots before hand.

Again, sorry for the inconvenient decision on my part.


End file.
